Unlikely Help
by Elhienn Hovercast
Summary: Haruka's feeling down with the possibility of STARISH being disbanded if they fail to win the UtaPri Award, little she knew that the one to cheer her up was the silent member of the rival band! [Slight Kira x Haruka]
1. Chapter 1

"Pfff... Ridiculous! That STARISH guys doesn't have a chance agains't us, they don't deserve the UtaPri award!", said Nagi taping his pencil while writing his lyrics.

"Oh… But it will be fun, I want to see them struggle and fail in the most humiliation way possible", said Eichi with a sadistic tone.

"And you Kira? Don't you have anything to say?", asked Nagi with a cheeky grin while staring at the most silent member of their group.

"It's unfitting", the dark haired male said.

"Oy, what you meant by that? Hey Kira!", called Nagi, but Kira simply ignored him and went outside.

-00-

She was feeling down, it wasn't like she didn't trust the STARISH guys, but having the lyrics that she wrote for them given to their rivals… Honestly, sometimes, she wondered how Saotome's brains worked.

"Ah… What should I do?", she sighed, feeling lost as she didn't want to tell the others that she felt troubled, but she didn't know how to deal with the situation either.

She went outside to clear her mind, and was surprised when she saw the member of the HEAVENS, Sumeragi Kira, sitting on the bench, looking at her composition.

"Su… Sumeragi-san?", called her with a hesitant voice.

Now she didn't have any problem with the silent male, to be truly honest he was the only one that she didn't feel uneasy with, as the other two members could be kind of… Unpleasant.

The guy in question just gave her a look, like he was acknowledging her presence and went back to look at the music sheet.

"Hum…", she was uncertain about what to say, so she looked closer trying to identify what music sheet he was looking at, "Ah! It's Hirijikawa and Ichinose's music sheet!"

"They're the closest."

"Eh?", she squeaked puzzled.

The male didn't say anything else after that, writing in silence some notes, probably ideas for his lyrics.

"Hum… What did you mean?"

"It's a specific style", Kira said staring at Haruka, "It doesn't fit with us."

"Specific… Are you saying that you can't write the lyrics because I made it so only STARISH can sing it?", she asked, receiving a nod in response.

That was surprising to say the least, but then again, even if Sumeragi Kira didn't talk a lot he was very honest about what he believed.

'Your melody is good'

'He did praise me back then, even when Nagi-san made clear that he wasn't the kind to talk a lot…', she thought feeling a bit puzzled, as he wouldn't expect that someone from the rival group would be "nice" to them.

"Why did you compliment my melody back then?", she asked, feeling a bit curious, "I-I mean, we are from rival bands isn't that right?"

"…Because the melody is good", he said, like it was reason enough.

'I don't think that it answers my question', she said in her mind while sweatdropping.

"Say… Aren't you worried about the possibility of being disbanded?"

"No"

"W-well, that's…"

"… You shouldn't ever consider losing"

"Huh?"

"Never think that you will lose", he repeated.

Haruka kind of stared him for a while, blinking a few times trying to understand what he was saying until realization hit her.

"… I shouldn't lose my resolve in this situation… Or else it will make me fail?", she said with a unsure voice, receiving another nod.

She was in deep though, thinking about the words that the silent member of HEAVENS said, while he just stared her.

"I…", she opened her mouth to say something, but a shadow over her took her of her deep thinking, "Huh?"

"I finished my lyrics", he said showing her.

"That's…!", she let a gasp, when she saw the lyrics, astonished because of the high quality of it.

"We will win", he said taking the paper, and walking away, giving a last look at her, before disappearing from her sight.

-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00-

HA! I call dips of writing the first fanfic with that Dic… Ahem, HEAVENS guys on fanfiction! :D

I dislike both Eichi and Nagi, the only member that I like is Kira and that because he's a silent, cool and wasn't a asshole!

Now… I kind of ship him with Haruka after Nagi said that it was rare that he said a full sentence and that said sentence was he complimenting Haruka's songs XD(I'm shallow, I know!)


	2. Chapter 2

"Ugh... We made lyrics for all of that crappy songs, so why we can't do the same thing with this one?", shouted Nagi feeling angry.

"Too much happiness… I LOATHE IT!", fumed Eichi feeling pissed that he couldn't ruin 'their best song', "This song is too upbeat for my taste."

Kira just nodded, not because he loathed the song as his partners, but because it was totally "off" with him, as he liked more calm melodies.

"Eck…! I don't believe it! Hey Kira, how you wrote your part?", asked Nagi frustrated beyond belief.

"Be in tune with feelings"

"Huh? What are you talking about? These days you make less and less sense than the usual", asked Nagi arching an eyebrow.

"… You wouldn't understand", replied Kira standing up.

"What do you mean by that? Hey don't ignore me again!"

-00-

"Ok, now let's do the choreography again!", said Otoya with enthusiasm.

"Cecil, you're still too slow, you need to do your part in time", said Masato watching their video and trying to pick if there's anything wrong.

"Fine, fine! I still need a bit or practice! I'm not in tune as you guys!", the prince pouted but changed his expression for one with determination.

"We will show that assholes that we're as good as they are!", fumed Syo exercising himself.

Haruka silently closed the door, not having the courage to interrupt them.

She always showed her support for them, as a composer and as a "fan", but this situation was totally differently, it wasn't only because their careers were at risk, but also because she couldn't do a thing to help them now.

She kind of felt useless.

"B-Being negative wouldn't help either! It would only bring bad luck!", Haruka shook her head trying to forget all of her insecurities, but without much success, "Ah… What should I do? They don't even need my help to play the song as they have it recorded…"

She let a sigh, thinking it may be better if she just walked around the massive gardens of the Master Course to clear her head, when she heard a familiar humming.

'Huh? That's Maji 2000% Melody!', she though, searching around and trying to find the source.

… And she got surprised when she recognized the owner of the voice, Sumeragi Kira.

"Eh? Sumeragi-san?", she said confused, "What are you doing here?"

The male stopped his humming, looking serious as ever while he stared her in the eyes, before reaching her hand and grabbing it.

"E-Eh?!", she squeaked when the golden eyed man started to drag her inside a building.

The place was very silent, and no one was in sight, which made her more nervous as she was still being dragged by the silent man who didn't spoke a word since they met.

"Er… Where are we going?", she managed to ask, not receiving any kind of answer, "S-Sumeragi-kun?"

The male finally stopped when they met the end of the corridor, opening a small door that was there and going inside, taking Haruka with him.

"I-I can't see a thing… Ops!", she let a gasp as she stumbled in something and would have fallen if it wasn't for the hold in her hand.

"Don't move", Haruka heard him say, noticing how the grasp in her hand disappeared, "Su… Kira-san?"

There was a sudden flash of light, so she needed to rub her eyes until she got used.

And when she could finally see… She was surprised! The room was filled with instruments, a big pile resting close to them.

"… I didn't know that this place existed", she commented looking around, when she felt her hand being grabbed again, this time, guiding her through the piles until they reached a beautiful silver colored piano.

"Play it", Kira said, putting the music sheet in front of her.

She blinked a few times, before she could process what he asked, taking the musical score and placing it on the piano, looking carefully at the instrument.

Then she started to play.

Kira just closed his eyes while the girl was playing the melody, and like he suspected it wasn't the same thing, no matter how much he would try the Haruka would be the only one who knew exactly how to play it.

"I… Finished", breathed Haruka, astonished.

That feeling of happiness… Now she remembered it, the day that everyone sang this song together for the first time… The song that they made so people would laugh and have a good time.

"… So that's the true form"

When she turned to look at him she got surprised to see that the corner of his mouth tugged slightly, like an almost smile.

He took his scrap of paper, singing the single part where he managed to fit the song.

"That's… Your version of Maji 2000%?"

"Incomplete", he said, nodding, "Always will be."

He approached the piano, playing a slower version of Maji 2000%, changing the rhythm in some parts, to fit his imaginary lyrics, but still reminding the original.

"This… Song… Will always be incomplete, it isn't meant to be, but it still the true heart…", he started to say while still playing.

'Could it be… His lyrics?'

"… Found the last piece", Kira said softly while looking at the result, "Our 'broken' melody"

"Broken melody?", she repeated feeling a bit dumbfounded.

"Thanks for playing", Kira bowed, which made her more confused.

"…For what?"

"I mastered your song", he simply replied, nodding and going outside.

-00-

Haruka was in deep thought while wandering off, thinking about this strange meeting with the silent member of HEAVENS.

It was weird, she didn't understand most of the time what he meant, but somehow felt a bit comforted, he may have sounded a bit cold when he said that they would win, but overall, he was very nice to her.

"Oy Haruka!", called Syo running to met her.

"Hum? Syo-kun?"

"Hey, do you want to see our new choreography?", asked Syo, "We trained a lot!"

'I mastered your song'

Her eyes widened in realization.

"Yes… But I will play the piano while everyone sings!"

If she helped him accomplish something like that, then it meant that she could do the same, and practice with everyone their song, until they mastered it.

-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000900-

I'm writing this sleep-deprived, nothing makes sense.


	3. Chapter 3

When the STARISH heard the composition that their rivals, HEAVENS made, they couldn't help but feel a bit nervous as the song was of the highest quality.

And they always thought that they were the only ones that could properly sing Haruka's melodies.

"Uhuh not so confident now huh?", smirked Nagi when they finished singing their song on the studio.

"It's a given that we would win, but I don't mind if you guys struggle", agreed Eichi laughing like a maniac, "It would be good to see you failing so hard and in such a shameful way… Huhuh"

"You…!", Syo snarled, trying his best to not let his anger get the best of him, because if he didn't control his temper he would for sure break their faces.

"Ah… And the more ironic and sweet part of it: The responsible for your failure will be your dear composer, Haruka.", Eichi continued kissing said girl's hand in a mocking way, "We will win using the song that she composed to you."

"UNHAND HARUKA!"

"HAHAHA, how hilarious, the way you feel so worked up because of this girl", said Eichi, dodging Syo's punch while the others tried their best to hold him, "Well, as much fun as it is rubbing in your face how much of a losers you are we have things to do"

"Until the Utapri award trash!", waved Nagi, "Hey Kira, let's go"

"… I will stay."

"Eh? Why?", asked Nagi puzzled, but then shrugged his shoulders, "Oh well, it isn't like you have something to do like us, so do as you wish"

"Ugh… These guys…", Mumbled Syo in a angry tone, "Our Maji 2000% song… How could they have the guts to mock it with that sarcastic song?"

Everyone silently agreed, even Otoya and Natsuki, that usually are so carefree, as they hated how their rivals distorted the song meant to give happiness for people, mocking it and Haruka.

"… In a way we need to consider what they said"

"Are you ok with what they said Tokiya?!"

"No, but we saw how good they were, it wasn't just they being cocky, after all, they were considered for the Utapri award"

"…"

"We were so confident in our skills that it got to our head", continued Tokiya, "We need to rethink if we don't want to be disbanded"

"Guys…", whispered Haruka worried because of how sour and tense the members of STARISH looked.

Ah… What could she do now? She didn't like the way everyone looked so down… It was almost scary to see, but she felt that no matter what she said, nothing could lift their spirits.

Besides, she felt a bit guilty, after all, in a way, she did help HEAVENS to compose that song.

"… This way", she heard a voice whispering close to her.

"Eh?", she squeaked when the member of HEAVENS, Kira, took her hand and silent dragged her, which went unnoticed by the members of STARISH as they were deep in their thoughts.

-00-

"Ah… Sumeragi-san, where are we going?", asked Haruka confused.

"Here", he replied, stopping suddenly.

"Huh?", she squeaked puzzled when they stopped in the middle of the corridor, with no one in sight.

"You look down", he stated looking at her.

"Ah… That's… Everyone's tense with the possibility of failing and being disbanded", confessed Haruka, not knowing why she was saying that to the member of the rival band.

"It will be ok"

"Eh?"

"Even if you lose you will be ok."

'Ah… He's really confident that they wouldn't lose', sweatdropped Haruka, 'But… I guess that he isn't being mean about that'

"Huh… Sorry, but I didn't understand?"

"There's no need to be disbanded"

"But… If we lose Saotome-san will disband us."

"Search for another agency", the golden eyed male replied, "There's no need to disband", he repeated.

"Hum… That's not a bad idea I think?", she mumbled deep in thought.

Well, it's true that the Shinning Agency was one of the most knows agencies in the idol media and it would be a shame if they couldn't work there, but she was sure that with the level of skill that the members of STARISH had any agency would be glad to have them.

"Yes… It doesn't matter what happens, we will always stay together", she breathed softly, smiling a bit, "…Thanks Sumeragi-san, it seems that everytime I need help you always help me, even if we are rivals"

"It doesn't matter."

"Huh?"

"I like your songs", he said, "If you can only compose with them, so be it."

"You… Are you helping me because you like my songs?", asked Haruka receiving a nod.

"I will go now", Kira said, as he felt that he wasn't needed anymore, giving a long look before walking away.

"Good luck"

**-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 -**

**YOU DON'T KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO WRITE KIRA AS I CAN'T WRITE LONG SENTENCES EEEKK! **

**Now, going to reply my first review:**

**yukiharuchin**- Sorry, I didn't understand what you meant?(confused)


	4. Chapter 4

"And now, the winners of the Utapri award are... STARISH!"

…They won.

They really won!

"What? There's no way that they beat us!", screamed Nagi pissed.

"There's no way that such scums…"

"Suck it now!", laughed Syo in a mocking way, which made Nagi even more furious.

"Syo, don't be so mean to them", said Ren with a smirk, "After allm, you wouldn't want to drop to their level right?"

"You!", was Nagi response while he cringed his teeth.

"SILENCE!"

Everyone went silent as they saw Raging Otori, serious as ever, step close to his band.

SLAP

"Ouch", cringed Otoya when he saw the slap.

"Father what…?"

"You dare to be a loser!", Raging Otori said with a cold tone,"… You, the HEAVENS are now officially disbanded!"

"T-There's no need to do that!", begged Haruka looking worried on the direction of the silent member of HEAVENS, Sumeragi Kira, that didn't show any emotion as always.

"Humph, I don't need your pity", said Nagi frowning and walking away.

"Tch, it's all of these losers fault, it would be better if I did this alone since the beginning", said Eichi walking on the opposite direction.

"Geez… They sure are sore losers", said Syo frowning.

"Hey! Let's commemorate! We won against them!", said Cecil cheerfully.

"He's right! Let's party!", agreed Otoya, "Let's go Haruka!"

"Yes… If it wasn't for your beautiful songs we couldn't have done it", agreed Masato.

"Huh… I-I will glad go and commemorate with you guys later but… I need to do something first", said Haruka fidgeting a bit, "But I will see you guys later! I promise!"

"Ok Haru-chan! We will wait for you!", said Natsuki cheerfully.

"Don't take too long Nanami-san, the party wouldn't be complete without you", said Tokiya giving her one of his rare smiles.

"Don't worry, I will be there on time!"

Haruka waved until all of the members of STARISH disappeared, chuckling a bit before staring the silent man that stayed on the same spot since the show ended.

"Ah… Sumeragi-san", she started, stuttering a bit, "I-It was a shame that you were disbanded, I also… Liked some of your songs too."

"No need to apologize."

"I kind of feel responsible for what happened, even if we won I still feel kind of bad… After all, at least you were always nice to me", she apologized dropping her gaze, "I'm sorry… Uh?"

She felt puzzled when a hand started to pat he head, and looked at Kira that had the same deadpan face as always.

"I will be alright", he said dropping his hand.

"But… Huh… What are you going to do now?"

"New agency"

"I-I see, well… How about you ask Shining-san to let you work to him? I bet that he would allow you!", she said hopefully, but Kira just shook his head, "Why not?"

"Because I lost"

"Er… You're right, no one would feel comfortable working for the same person that…", she trailed off.

"…Even if I don't work with you", he said approaching her, his hand resting on the side of her face, which startled Haruka.

"E-Ek?! S-Sumeragi-san?", Haruka squeaked when he felt her lips being covered by the silent male, "MFHSJS?!"

"…I want to sing your song", he said after pulling of, Haruka standing there, completely stunned, her cheeks pink.

Seeing as she wasn't able to process anything so he just approached her ear and whispered some words, leaving after that.

"Until we met again"

**-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00-**

**CHEERS GUYS, THAT'S THE END!*Throw tomatoes* OUCH OUCH!**

**It felt very awkward to write this fanfic, and I wish that I could write Eichi and Nagi without me being a 100% basher as I hate to be unreasonable with things like that ^^'**

**Now, let's reply the wonderful reviews that I received:**

**Crimson-Midnight-Moon**: I know right? When he says more than 6 words I feel that I'm making him talk too much(I can't describe for life so I rely a lot on dialogues*sweatdrop*)

**artsynam5**: IT'S HARD AS HECK! And even if I feel like I more or less nailed their personality I didn't like the fact that there's no redeeming trait that I could use so this didn't look like bashing of my part, I know right? I wanted to punch him too!

**JJ:** I also love Kira! I like black haired character that have yellow/golden eyes! ^^

**Sakurajj**: Aaand this is the last chapter hehehe*sweatdrops*, yes I agree, I only like Kira and the other two can drown for all I care XD


End file.
